


In the Fast Lane

by Frog_heart_00



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Author is an avid F1 fan, Author's first full-blown smut!, Ben Solo is multiple WDC, Ben is A CHAMP, Ben is besotted, Ben needs support and Rey is willing to help him out, Bodhi Rook will represent a certain Australian driver, F/M, Finn is also an F1 driver, Fluff, Follows F1 season, Formula 1 AU, Lots of F1 refferals, One Shot, Rey is feisty, The Writing Den, it's starts with a bang!, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_heart_00/pseuds/Frog_heart_00
Summary: A Formula One Reylo AU.Ben Solo is a several world Formula 1 champion, driving for the best F1 team, First Order F1, even if his boss, John Snoke, can be a real hard-ass. What happens when he sees this new girl walking around the paddock, constantly hanging out with Finn Storm, the new rookie at rival team Resistance Racing?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 26
Kudos: 99
Collections: Thirstie Gifting Season 2019 - The Thirst Order





	In the Fast Lane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucyssecrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyssecrets/gifts).



> Happy holidays to Lucyssecrets  
> Being an avid Formula One fan, it has been an immense pleasure gifting you this fic! 
> 
> I have used some stories and anecdotes that I'm aware of in Formula One to write this fic! So if it seems familiar, then you know why... You don't have to know or be a fan of F1 to follow the story.
> 
> This has been my first attempt at full-blown-out smut so there you have it Lucy! Enjoy it!

**  
  
Abu Dhabi**

“ _Fuck_!” He moaned as he thrusted eagerly into her cunt, keeping a tight grip on her hips as he felt his balls hit her clit. 

Rey mewled in delight, keeping her ass in the air in the sweetest position, pushing back into his thrusts, the impact causing them to whimper simultaneously 

Ben bit his lip to hold in the guttural scream that yearned to escape because _this_ , this fucking, this love making was nothing like he had ever experienced.

And it happened every single time they had sex.

Rey was exquisite. It was like her slender-built body had been made for him, made for his cock and no matter how often they fucked, he still wanted more. Craved more of her sweet taste, her sweet shape in his hands. 

Rey turned her head around and their eyes locked as Ben continued to piston his hips in and out, regaling in the warmth of her. Her mouth was parted and her nostrils flared as she let out a grunt, struggling to keep the connection as he managed to hit a spot that sent his toes curling. She was more than just a fuck, more than just some girl, she was a fucking sex goddess and he _loved_ her.

“This is so _good_ ,” she purred before arching her back and pushing hard into him, making Ben melt in desire.

“You’re so good, Rey,” he stammered. “So _good_.” In one quick move, he let go of her hip, knowing there would be bruises and placed a hand under her chest, pulling her up onto her knees. Making certain he was still inside her, Ben pulled her back into his chest, cupping one of her breasts and squeezing her nipple, twirling it between his thumb and forefinger while the other hand was around her neck, placing some light pressure on it just as she liked as he pressed kisses to her cheek and ear. 

“ _Oh Ben_ ,” Rey hissed as she gripped him behind his neck for support, urging him to continue his thrusts which he could only oblige. 

Ben held her tightly as he literally impaled her cunt with his cock, pushing his ass higher and higher so that she would be filled to the brim. He stupidly remembered the pictures of dicks coming out of a girl’s mouth that someone had brought to school once many years ago, and he wanted to do that to Rey.

_His cock out of her mouth._ Just to see her happy, just to see her on the edge of madness, to make her scream his name.

“You’re so fucking tight, you know that,” he moaned into her ear. “I have to keep myself from cumming every time I bury myself in you.”

“We can’t have that, now can we,” Rey whispered. Ben looked down and noticed that she had brought her hand to her bare tit and was pulling and twirling violently. 

“Do you know how hot you are when you’re touching yourself?” he chuckled.

“Oh, you mean, like _this_?” She brought her hand down over her clit, rubbing a finger over the nub and drawing circles. Her moans increased in intensity and Ben couldn’t have that; not being able to see her cum, not being able to see her face shatter in ecstasy.

“No, can’t have that. Not right now, even if you are so fucking hot when you touch yourself.” Ben used his agility and quickly pulled out before twirling her around so that she faced him, grinning. They kissed passionately as Ben stepped backwards and fell down on the bed with Rey on top of him.

He loved watching her getting off on his cock. He loved watching her tits bounce up and down. Yeah, people might have complained that she was flat chested but he couldn’t give a fuck. They fit perfectly in his hands, in his mouth, they tasted so good and they bounced beautifully whenever she rode him. Rey settled on top of him and started to ride him gently, smiling at him with that beautiful sunshine smile. She grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts and slowly increased the rhythm, groaning, moaning, breathing heavily, muttering how much she loved his cock, loved fucking him. It never grew old, it never got boring. Ben could listen to it everyday. She leaned forward and somehow, the position hit a sensitive spot and Ben groaned.

“You’re too good for me,” he moaned, feeling the pressure slowly building in his balls.

“I know I am but you deserve it, Ben,” she hissed as her breaths grew shorter. “This is all for you, Ben, no one else. _Just you_.”

Feeling her inner walls beginning to contract, Ben knew she was getting close and so was he. Grabbing her hips, he started to thrust his pelvis up, responding to her desperate grinding. She was rubbing up and down on his shaft and he responded eagerly.

“Oh, Ben," Rey sighed, her eyes closed. Her hair was all over the place and sweat was building on her chest. “I’m so close.” She was gyrating in all directions but she knew very well what she was doing. 

“So am I. Oh Rey, you’re so good…” Ben groaned as he the pressure increased and he knew he wouldn’t be able to restrain himself for too long. He looked up and saw her mouth open as the thrusts increased violently and she emitted a guttural scream, mumbling his name, screaming her orgasm as her body convulsed. 

“ _Ben!_ ” She wept.

The tension now rising, Ben grabbed her hips and held her tight as she rode out her orgasm and he thrust violently, impaling her wet, drenched pussy. His release was imminent. “ _Rey!_ ” He gasped as the feeling became overwhelming and he came violently, his cum painting her pussy walls, their passion blending into one. “Rey, I love you,” he whined. “Rey _, I wanna marry you_.” He thrust several more times before finally stopping and a peaceful feeling spread throughout his body as they both stilled, the small room now quiet except for their laboured breaths. 

_I don’t ever want to lose her,_ Ben sighed happily.

He waited for Rey to slump down next to him on the small bed but frowned when she didn't. Maybe she had some other engagement to attend? 

Opening his eyes, he saw how Rey was still sitting atop him, him still inside her and her looking startled, almost scared.

“What is it?” He blanched, wondering if maybe he had hurt her in some way or had done something he shouldn’t have. Her eyes were watery and her mouth was open. “Rey?”

“Did you…did you just ask me to _marry you_?” She whispered cautiously.

His eyes widening, Ben realized he'd made the stupidest blunder of in his life, making his blunder in Spa and Azerbaijan feel like a simple mistake compared to what he had done now.

“Rey! I-!” he began.

“Rey.” A very familiar voice resonated from outside, growing dangerously close to where they were. “ _Rey_!”

“ _Finn_!” Rey gasped as she looked at Ben before she finally lifted herself from him and out of the bed. She desperately searched the room, grabbing her clothes before darting into the bathroom.

Ben looked around the room and was freaking out, literally freaking out. He did say what he said, didn’t he? 

“You stupid motherfucker,” he cursed as he clenched his fist. It wasn’t supposed to come out that way. He didn’t actually mean to say those words even if he had been considering them lately. _Trust your horniness to be a truth serum_ , he moaned as he pulled down his racing suit, not having bothered to take it off when they had arrived in his motorhome in full haste. Letting out an angry growl, he clenched his fists and stomped around the room, waiting for Rey to show up.

The door opened a few minutes later and Rey was in a hurry to leave.

“Rey! Rey! I’m so sorry,” Ben exclaimed regretfully, walking after her as she looked for her shoes. “It was just a slip of the tongue, I-” 

Rey struggled to put on her strap-on sandals as she sent him furtive nervous glances. 

Ben stood there, probably bearing one of his puppy-eyed looks that the press loved to spread through social media. He couldn’t care less about the press right now, he only wanted to do anything he could to stop her from leaving him. He didn’t even want to think about it - a life without Rey. Everything was shit around him but her smile, her toothy sunshine smile… “Rey, please,” he suddenly begged, something Ben Solo never did for anyone else. “Do you want to-”

“ _Rey_!” The fucking annoying voice echoed into the motorhome.

Fixing her hair into a messy bob, Rey looked at her reflection in the mirror, making sure she hid the hickey on her neck. Grabbing her purse, she turned around and looked at Ben.

“I hear you, Ben,” Rey said softly as she walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. “ _I hear you_ …”

“Don’t… _don’t_ be scared,” Ben urged, covering her hand with his. 

“Ben, I’m not scared,” Rey said painfully before she bit her lip, her brows frowning. “I have to leave before Finn finds me here. We’ll talk later, alright?”

“I told the hotel staff to let you in at the Emirates, alright? Just take the key card and come whenever you’re done. I have to see you,” Ben urged.

“I will. Now, have fun with the press, _Mr._ _World Champion_ ,” she smiled before placing a kiss on his lips. “Before the FIA fines you.”

“I’ll pay them just to fuck off,” Ben grunted angrily as Rey chuckled and slowly opened the door, making certain there was no one around and left the motorhome.

Ben took a deep breath and looked around, noticing how messy his motorhome was but he couldn’t care less. Running a hand through his hair, he realized he had no choice but to face the press. He had been gone for half an hour already and everyone was probably looking for him. 

A knock was heard on the door. 

With a sigh, Ben looked at himself and realized his flaccid cock was still hanging in the air, his racing suit dangling from beneath his hips. He still smelled like her. Lip curling, he pulled up his suit and went to answer the door where his PR boss, Pryde, stood neatly, his shark-like smile bright in the evening sun. 

“I saw Miss Rey leave not a moment ago. I assume you’re done?” he asked in his posh English dialect.

Rolling his eyes, Ben followed Pryde back to the media centre, to talk to the press one last time.

**A year earlier, at the FIA Gala…**

They had met at last year’s FIA Gala.

The gala was done, all the awards given and the speeches done. The cameras had shut down and the guests were now starting to unwind and relax. 

Ben Solo sat by the bar, sipping on a good whisky as he counted down the seconds to when he, according to his contract, could finally leave and fuck off for the next couple of months. 

Utterly bored and not drunk enough to enjoy the evening, he looked around the room as everyone appeared to be having fun. The party was full on at Scarrif Motor’s table, Jyn and Cassian Andor eagerly passing the champagne and Klaud Kamp, their Finnish driver, heading off to Hoth Racing next season, was definitely drunk as he sat by soon-to-be ex-teammate, Poe Dameron from Resistance Racing, grinning like a kid, talking eagerly. Oh, would the press have a field day with this. Klaud Kamp _actually_ smiling and _talking_ ! No stammering quotes, overlong sentences or grunts, _actual_ smiling and socializing! He watched as Poe Dameron and the table of The Resistance were snickering and chuckling, nodding their heads at whatever Klaud was saying. 

“I think Klaud’s having a good time,” a British female voice commented next to him. “But I gotta be honest, it’s weird seeing him smile.”

Ben turned and noticed a short girl leaning on the bar, sipping a martini as she looked at Poe and Klaud across the room, grinning. She looked young, younger than the ones Ben usually went for, but she was… He dared say she was pretty, _very_ pretty. She had shoulder length brown hair, wore a simple green dress that ended above her knees, revealing her long, tanned legs and her brown eyes sparkled like the sun and her smile while her toothy grin made his own lips want to curl into a smile. 

“Up until now, I didn’t think that man could smile. Heck, I didn’t think Finns could smile at all,” Ben managed to comment.

“I know. I had to google just to make sure that he was actually _capable_ of smiling,” she chuckled before glancing curiously towards him, sipping her drink. “And what’s a newly crowned F1 champion doing alone by the bar? Shouldn’t you be, I don't know, getting drunk with Klaud and trashing some hotel room or something?” 

“That’s gotten a bit old…” Ben muttered, looking down. “And the FIA warned that I could get another race ban if my attitude didn’t change.”

“Ah, I see,” the girl said pointedly.

“The, uh, anger management therapist helped me with the worst,” Ben coughed, knowing he was tipsy enough to reveal something no one knew about him to a complete stranger.

“Wow,” the girl exclaimed, her jaw dropping. “They really do that?” She laughed before waving her hands as Ben watched her, unimpressed. “Okay sorry, really, sorry. I didn’t mean anything. I just can’t imagine you going all zen and drinking tea and all. Not with that bad boy reputation of yours.”

Ben looked away. “And that’s why you’re the only person in the world besides my PR manager who knows this.” He watched her. “I’m going to have to kill you now.” _Boy, was he pathetic at flirting._ He usually never had to since girls usually came to him first, begging for any attention he’d bother to give them.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea. People would miss me and look for me,” the girl smirked as she cast him what was definitely a flirtatious look. Her eyes bore into his and her lips, her reddened lips, parted slightly. 

“Well, couldn’t have that now, could we?” Ben retorted playfully, admiring her beautifully freckled face.

“Definitely not and I would rather be alive for another few years just to get to experience this crazy world of yours.” She drank the last of her drink and placed her empty martini glass on the bar counter. She winked at him before leaning closer. “Now, do try and be a good boy and don’t get yourself banned. I wouldn't want to miss you on the paddock next season.” 

Without waiting for an answer, the girl turned and disappeared into the crowd as Ben stood there, wondering who this brunette beauty was. 

**The current Formula One season**

**Melbourne**

He saw her again in Melbourne at the start of the new season. 

Ben was walking around the paddock, having done with the Thursday press conference and heading back to his motorhome. The motorhomes from all twenty-two different Formula One teams were spread around a small area, like a maze.

He was walking past the Resistance’s motorhome when he happened to look up and noticed her sitting on the second floor by the terrace, sunglasses on, with that toothy smile on her face. 

_It couldn’t be her could it_? He thought as he remembered how besotted he had become after talking to her. The girl with the brown hair and short green dress and the eyes made of liquid sun. 

He walked inside the Resistance’s main motorhome, getting several side-eyes and glances from the brown and red-coloured engineers, managers and mechanics that happened to be present by the kitchen where a cook was flambèing something. Everyone stayed out of his way, not daring to say anything. Ben walked up the stairs and found her sitting at a table next to Finn Storm, the new rookie and Poe Dameron’s teammate at Resistance Racing, her arm locked with Finn’s, smiling at whatever he was saying as the two talked to Team Manager, Luke, Ben’s insufferable uncle. 

Ben stopped immediately, knowing he didn't even want to come an inch closer to the three.

He was hidden well enough that they couldn’t see him and he observed Rey talking animatedly to Finn, his heart sinking when he saw her leaning her head on Finn’s shoulder, closing her eyes as Finn brought his arm around her and both falling silent as Luke talked.

_Of course, the girl he had dreamt about was the new rookie’s girlfriend._

With a heavy heart, Ben stomped back to his motorhome, in no mood to take selfies or sign autographs. 

The rest of his weekend was completely ruined as he qualified second for the race, somehow managing to screw up the settings, giving the pole away to Poe Dameron. He was sandwiched between Poe and Finn. The race itself ended up to be one of Ben’s shortest ever. He had gotten away when the lights turned off but Finn, in his Resistance car, managed to catch him and attempted to pass him as they reached the first corner. Ben, in the racing line, didn’t want to give him an inch of space and the end result was Finn driving into him, both cars being dragged to the side before hitting the barrier. 

After yelling profanities at the poor stewards who were doing their job trying to help him and clear the track, Ben managed to somehow return to the pit lane and into his team’s garage, throwing his helmet into one of the tv screens and shoving the cameraman that unfortunately got too close, all under the eye of a very displeased Snoke, the Team Boss. Everything went red when he saw Finn walking towards him, the rookie looking rather pitiful as he attempted to apologize. 

Ben, on the other hand, did not want to hear any of it and the talk turned into a yelling match before Finn shoved Ben and things quickly turned into a brawl before the team mechanics from both teams quickly interfered, separating the two. Ben was intent on causing pain to the other driver for ruining his race when he saw her coming to Finn’s side, sending an angry look at Ben.

“He just wanted to apologize,” Rey spat as Finn glared at Ben while his mechanics pulled him away from the First Order garage.

Back in his motorhome, he felt like throwing another tantrum, the rage taking over. He stood there, fists clenched as he stood by the kitchen counter, his chest heaving painfully as he looked at an empty glass, wanting to throw it.

After a long hearing with the FIA stewards and a good yelling match with Snoke, who wasn’t going out of his way to throw shit at Ben for being weak, Ben had stood there, listening, not bothering protesting when Snoke told him he would be spending several hours in the simulator back in their UK Star Killer Base before the next race in China. 

There was a sudden knock on the door. 

“Go away!” He yelled, not wanting to talk to some fan or reporter wanting to get his side of the story. 

There came another knock, and then another, until Ben let out a curse. Opening the door violently, he was about to speak his mind when he stopped and saw the brunette standing there, arms folded, looking very pissed.

“He just wanted to apologize,” she repeated angrily, pointing a finger at him. “You didn’t need to fight him. It was his first fucking race. He deeply regretted what he did.” 

Finn. She was here for _Finn_.

“Tell that boy toy of yours he needs to get back to daycare because the shit he pulled could’ve taken out half the field,” Ben threw back angrily.

“I thought most of you believed in _sportsmanship_ but clearly _you_ don’t!” The girl, wearing a short white dress, looked up at him angrily.

Ben sighed, his anger deflating even more so. He’d fought enough for one day. “Look, tell him to check his mirror and leave some space if he knows he won’t be able to pass another car. It’s a fucking rookie mistake.” 

“Well, that’s definitely a better answer,” she huffed.

Although he had been happy to see her, Ben was annoyed at being attacked, though he probably deserved it. Sighing, he passed a hand across his jaw and shook his head. “Finn better make sure he comes apologize himself next time instead of sending his girlfriend to do his dirty work for him.” 

He heard Rey groan and walk up to him, poking a finger to his chest. “The only reason he didn’t come is because he’s _scared_ of you. _Everyone_ is.” Rey said angrily.

“And you’re not?” Ben rolled his eyes, not the first time he heard that. But she was standing there and she was feisty, so _very feisty_. 

Surprising him, her frown turned into a little smirk before she tilted her head. “I’ve dealt with worse than you, Mr. Solo. _Much worse_. I don’t get afraid easily…”

“Just my luck then,” Ben muttered, leaning closer to her.

The girl bit her bottom lip as she took several steps back, her anger fading to a curious glance. “Don’t expect to get any more apologies from us, Mr. Solo,” she said, her voice softer as she walked away. “You won’t get much mercy.”

“Wait, what’s your name?” Ben yelled.

“I’m Rey. Rey Storm.” She turned to look at him, smirking flirtatiously. “And that boy toy? He’s my _brother_.” Winking, she turned her back on him and disappeared into the motorhomes.

**Baku**

He saw her again on occasion but didn’t get the chance to speak to her.

After hours of simulation after Melbourne, Ben managed to win in China, quite easily, from start to finish. He was more relieved than cheerful, Snoke unable to find anything negative as Ben had done everything as expected. He was on the podium, getting his trophy when he saw her on the ground, looking up, cheering. Her brother, Finn, had managed a third place and Resistance Racing were beyond happy. Finn threw his first in the air, hollering and pointed at this team below. Rey caught Ben's eyes when he received the trophy and she smiled at him and he managed to smile back.

Their exchanges continued throughout the early races although they didn’t talk to one other.

As the season got underway, Finn was actually turning out to be quite a competitor and they continued to share podiums. During those moments, Rey would usually grin at Ben and it didn’t go unnoticed by him. While first it stayed on the podium, it quickly evolved into smiles and waves whenever they passed one another in the paddock. 

Then came the disaster of Azerbaijan where Ben completely missed a turn and smashed into a corner in the first opening laps, taking out his teammate, Armitage Hux, with him. It was such a stupid mistake that had he been more attentive, it could have been avoided. The drive back to the pit lane was the longest drive ever. Not only did he await his boss’s reprimand, he knew he couldn’t retaliate or else Snoke would punish him further by putting all the team’s resources on Hux rather than him.

Walking back to the team garage, all eyes were on him. It was well known that Snoke usually broke down his drivers, only for their rage to fuel their driving. 

He didn't take off his helmet but he could feel everyone's eyes on him. And that's when he saw her.

She was watching the race at the Resistance Team garage and had come out to see him. Her honey brown eyes were filled with sympathy. She pursed her lips as he walked by, nervously lifting her hand in a slight wave and looked at him, really looked at _him_ through the helmet. He jerked his head but did not stop. Her eyes, so watery, her face in a concerned frown. Ben felt the sudden yearning, the hope that someone, that _she_ , of all people, actually cared about how _he_ was doing, not his performance, his results, his career.

The following hour, in Snoke’s presence, almost brought him to the brink of annihilation. He was a monster. His boss thought he was nothing but dirt, no, he actually did not even _deserve_ dirt.

The following days were the darkest for Ben Solo. In his seven years in Formula One, after winning five World Driver Championships, he found himself resenting his career.

**Barcelona**

Luckily the darkness somewhat disappeared even though Ben was still his usual grumpy self. He won again in Spain, with Finn and Poe staying close during most of the race until Finn desperately tried to pass Ben during the last lap but failing miserably, going off track and managing to secure a third place. The Resistance team were still celebrating Finn’s attempt and the podium celebrations were loud. Ben, surprised by Finn’s cockiness and courage, shook his hand for the first time, giving him the heads up. Finn nodded skeptically before breaking into a smile.

He was a sportsman, after all.

He saw her again, smiling at both of them after the celebrations, jumping into her brother’s arms when the entire media circus was done, congratulating him. She saw Ben nearby and smiled at him.

“You really are one of a kind, Ben Solo,” she grinned at him.

Ben ogled her, suddenly out of breath, without a functioning brain cell. He was too caught up in seeing her in one of her tight pencil skirts and an all too see-through blouse where he could see the black lacy bra she had on underneath and her hair up in three buns. He suddenly had an urge to undo them.

By the time he regained his senses, she had disappeared, swept away by her brother and his team mechanics, off to celebrate. 

**Monaco**

He met her again in Monaco after the race was over, but this time, they talked.

Bodhi Rook, the Australian driver for Scarrif F1, was having a field day making anyone and everyone do a _shoey_ , even managing to make Prince Albert drink from his shoe filled with champagne after he won the prestigious race, managing to pass Hux after the first turn during the first lap and staying first until the very end. 

Ben had had a more or less uninteresting race. He had fucked up during the qualifying session, managing to flat spot his tires and missing the turn by the chicane right outside the tunnel, going straight one too many times. While he managed to avoid penalties by the stewards, he finished a respectable fourth place during the race.

Monaco was not his circuit. He struggled too much with the tight racing line and sharp turns. The media often made jokes, insisting that him, being _American_ , couldn’t deal with the narrower European roads.

“You do not deserve dirt, Ben,” Snoke bawled once again after he had been summoned to his office, anything but a victory provoking his fury. “What you did today made Mr. Storm’s pathetic debut a total success. What were you thinking! You only had to swing the steering wheel to avoid going straight through the chicanes. Must I show you how to do it? Do you need glasses?”

“John-I,” Ben stammered nervously, avoiding his rabid eye.

“Get your fucking eyes checked, Ben. I will not tolerate this pathetic excuse of a drive next time, believe me. We’ve spent so much money, so much effort…get out of my sight,” the team manager growled loudly, enough for the entire team to hear.

Ben returned to this motorhome, utterly defeated. His fists clenched, he told himself that he should be grateful to be in such a great team even if his boss was a fucking jerk. 

He considered returning home to his apartment when he heard the deep boom that probably came over from Scarrif F1. They were known for their wild parties in the F1 circuit and after a win in Monaco, of all places, the party had probably ramped up a notch.

Hoping to get drunk and forget his awful race, Ben took a shower and went over to the Scarrif motorhomes. He was left to himself as many guests and drivers were spread around. Bodhi Rook was on the second floor, clearly drunk with his crew in tow. Poe wasn't very far, always willing to party and Klaud Kamp was sitting nearby chatting with another Finnish driver, each holding a bottle of vodka. 

Ben walked over to the bar and asked for his usual whisky. He observed how Scarrif was partying the hell out of their win and couldn't help smiling as Bodhi Rook managed to make the entire team sing, 'We are the champions'. 

"Look at you, being cheerful. You're almost like Klaud when you drink. I never would have thought I'd see you here," came a voice from behind him. Ben smiled as Rey Storm walked up to him, wearing a tight, black strapless dress and matching dark make-up that simply made her more irresistible. 

“Yeah, well, beats wrecking another motorhome,” Ben shrugged.

“There you go with trashing things again. Is that what makes the girls go ‘aww’ or do they still manage to fall for the bad boy thing?” She asked curiously, sipping on a long cocktail drink before turning to face him. “I’ve only talked to you twice and that’s the only thing you’ve mentioned and already I find it quite boring!”

“Ooof! Straight to the heart.” Ben brought his hand to his chest and pretended to be hurt. He felt his pants grow tighter as she let out the girliest of giggles and looked at him from underneath her lashes. “And need I remind you, you brought up the trailer-trashing the first time we talked.”

“My bad, I’ll drop it then,” Rey suggested, leaning over momentarily. Her smile faded and Ben could see the concern building as she tilted her head and studied him. “It’s good to see you here, Ben. It really is.”

“Really?” Ben lifted an eyebrow.

“Ben… after what happened today, after the way Snoke spoke to you…” Rey began, pursing her lips.

“What do you mean ‘the way Snoke talked to me?’” Ben asked in a dangerously low voice. Snoke had yelled at him in his office; there were no cameras that he had noticed.

Rey’s smile faded away. “Ben, haven’t you seen social media? It’s out there,” Rey informed him. She frowned as Ben shook his head. “Snoke berating you in his office, everyone overheard. Some taped the convo through the door and even Ewok could hear you all the way down the paddock. _Ben…_ ”

Feeling a pressure on his chest, Ben turned his head sharply looking around the bar, around the motorhome, expecting everyone to be staring at him, feeling sorry for him, mocking him behind his back but found that everyone was more or less ignoring him, too busy with the celebrations.

What Snoke said…

His body shook at the bitter words that came out of his mouth and the humiliation he had felt. His rage flaring, Ben grabbed the glass tightly. It wouldn’t take much before he crushed the glass with his bare hands but suddenly he felt her long, sleek fingers covering his hand. He turned around, dejected, and dared to briefly meet her eyes that were so full of concern, the humiliation making his body tremble.

“Ben, I -” 

“I don’t need your pity,” Ben muttered angrily, looking away. “I probably deserved it.”

Her small fingers squeezed his larger ones. “Ben… I wasn’t trying to offer you pity. I really am not,” she insisted. “Seeing you here makes me believe in your humanity. I’ve read how Snoke can be a hard ass.”

“Hard ass is too mild. He’s more like the Supreme Leader of Assholes United or something,” Ben retorted coldly.

“Whatever works. Look, I’ve read about Snoke and how he treats his drivers,” Rey said with uncertainty. Ben glanced up at her. “So many have lost their seats because they were completely broken by him. Ben, I know I’ve only shown up recently and have little experience in this sport and I don’t know you, but I can’t stand and watch great people crumble because someone gets off walking over others.”

“Rey… I…” Ben was lost for words. It felt like she actually cared for him. “You’re weird,” he chuckled. “That came out wrong. I…we barely know each other.”

“Just ignore me if this doesn’t make sense,” Rey urged, looking a bit flustered as her cheeks reddened. “I get it, though, you’re Ben _Fucking_ Solo. Your dad was famous. This mustn’t be easy for you. Living up to a name, always being compared to him. Your uncle watching nearby, and Snoke…but that still doesn’t mean that people can rule over you like Snoke has done. You don’t need to be broken. You are your own person.”

“No… I mean… I’ve been here for way too long and I’ve barely gotten any support for what I’ve gone through. It’s nice to be… seen _,_ ” he said, unable to find anything smarter to say.

Rey smiled in relief. “Yes, well… I’m a lawyer. Finn’s agent and lawyer, and our background…” She hesitated and bit her lip, tilting her head. She looked so vulnerable. “We haven’t had it easy and I know how it is to work for people who are constantly trying to put you down, to make you feel like you’re nothing. Ben, you’re not alone and you are certainly not nothing… and if I’m the first one to say this to you, then so be it-” 

“Oh my god, guys, Ben _Fucking_ Solo is in my house. _My fucking house!_ ” Bodhi Rook interrupted, coming between the two. Eyes glazed, he went on to drunkenly cheer, a bunch of friends and mechanics coming over, the majority equally drunk. 

“You’re quite happy, Bodhi,” Ben chuckled, hugging the drunken Aussie. “Congrats on your win. There’s nothing cooler than winning Monaco.”

“Save the tearful speeches for later Solo, I’m just happy that I am the champion of the world. I beat you, I beat Hux. I am the best fucking Aussie ever!” Bodhi cheered before turning to look at Ben. “You haven’t tasted my shoe, have you Solo?”

Ben paled and leaned back, putting his hands over his chest. “No fucking way, dude. You’re drunk. I don’t want to drink from your poisonous Aussie shoe!”

“ _Shoey_ ! _Shoey_!” The band of people began to cheer Ben and Bodhi.

“Come on lad! Show that pretty girl there that you have balls, man,” Bodhi grinned.

Ben glanced at Rey, who was joining in the crowd. “You can do it Solo.”

Cassian Andor came over and handed over the shoe to Bodhi. A full champagne bottle appeared out of nowhere and within one or two minutes, Bodhi was pouring the bubbly wine into the well-soaked shoe as the crowd - Rey included - cheered them on. Ben, knowing he did not have a choice, took one disgusted look at the shoe and brought it to his lips before closing his eyes and gulping the bitter liquid down his throat.

The entire motorhome burst into cheers as Ben Solo finally took a _shoey_. 

The rest of the evening passed by in a flash as Bodhi ordered Ben and Rey into his party entourage. They hit the snooty Monaco clubs and before long, the clock was reaching four a.m. Bodhi had passed out somewhere in the famous Sass cafe while Rey and Ben, both buzzed, had gone to Saphir 24, drinking coffee at a table by the waterfront, watching as the skies turned from black to rays of violet and hues of dark blues, brightening every minute. 

They had gotten to know each other throughout the night and Ben felt like he finally found someone who was his equal, someone who understood.

“Look, I got to go,” Rey yawned as she finished her glass of water. Her smile was dazed and tired and partially drunk.

“We can… we can go back to my apartment. It’s like a ten minute walk…” Ben urged, not wanting the night to be over. 

“Ben, we’re staying across the street. Finn has been keeping an eye on me all night. I have to go before, well...“ She paused and eyed him, uncertain. She got her purse and stood up. 

“Rey _,_ _this_ …,” he asked. “I’m not the only one feeling this, right?”

His eyes watched as her teeth bit down on her lower lip and he suddenly wished he could be the one biting them, tasting them. “Ben… you’re not the only feeling this, no. This is…”

He walked up to her and put an arm around her waist, pulling her close. She was so light in his arms and so small he had to lower his head to look into her warm, honey eyes. “This is something else.”

“Yes,” she hissed, smiling nervously. “ _You’re_ something else, Ben Solo.” And before he had a chance, she placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled her lips to his, the feeling spreading warmth over his body. He crushed her in his arms as their mouths, their tongues, explored one another. 

“Wow,” Rey sighed as she pulled away, smiling from ear to ear.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I saw you at the Gala last year,” Ben admitted.

“You waited long enough,” Rey chuckled. “Ben, get to bed. We can talk in Montreal, it’s only two weeks away.”

“No, I want you with me right now,” he whined grumpily.

“I know you do…but I can’t. I’m going off to England tomorrow to deal with lawyer stuff, ok? And Finn… well, I can’t tell him anything just yet.” She took a step back but Ben took her hand and brought it to his lips. “Sleep it off, Ben, and take some time off. Do something you love. Remember, you did a good fucking job, alright?” She leaned down, kissed his cheek and walked inside the restaurant.

\----

After several wins and secret rendezvous in between, the F1 season finally reached its well-deserved four-week summer break at the end of July. Ben and Rey spent the entire break together, fucking like bunnies in Ben’s country house in the Appalachians. Ben couldn’t get enough of Rey Storm and their days were spent in bed, fucking, or attempting to hike, even if they ended up fucking outdoors more often than not. 

Rey decided to share her upbringing, her background in the British foster system and meeting Finn, the two becoming inseparable. She spoke of their beginnings in auto racing, how Finn was the laughing stock of the racing community when they started until he was taken under the wing of Lord San Tekka, the previous owner of Resistance Racing F1. Finn had the talent and with the financial and moral support of San Tekka, he managed to climb through the ranks of the different auto series' and found himself part of the Resistance’s Junior Team, the rest being history. 

Rey had become a barrister, receiving a scholarship from Resistance Racing and she pledged her loyalty to the team, becoming both Finn’s agent and lawyer. The pay was beyond anything she could imagine and she had the chance to follow her brother throughout the circuits during the year.

In response, Ben spoke of his legacy, about the pressure of being Han Solo’s son. Han, the former multiple F1 champion, the last American to thrive in Formula One so many years ago. He spoke about the pressure from childhood, about becoming the next thing in formula one but his personality tarnishing his legacy. He’d also climbed through the ranks in Europe, often being ostracized by other young racers, for being broody and anti-social ( _so unlike his father_ ), for being American ( _because what did Americans know about Formula One?_ ) and his bad boy attitude.

It didn't help that, by the time he entered the prestigious motorsport, he was seen as the bad boy that needed to be broken.

But none of that mattered to him.

By the end of the break, Ben was completely in love with Rey Storm. Her smile, her body, her wit and her sass, he would do anything to see her smile. The way she rode him, her head lolling back while she sighed his name, the way she slammed her pelvis into him, the girl was perfect.

His career, though, was at a turning point. Ben’s contract was up this year and he didn’t know whether they were going to renew it or not and he was undecided about whether he would actually sign it. Money wasn’t a decider, he had more than enough, but signing meant more years of suffering under Snoke and he didn’t know if it would be worth it.

He didn’t know whether he would come out of it alive.

**Singapore**

The second half of the season passed by in a flash. Ben had suddenly regained his energy after the summer break (all due to Rey Storm) and he won back to back races, winning the Belgian and Italian grands prix before everyone flew down to Singapore for the famous night race. 

Ben was way ahead in the Drivers' Championship, leading Poe by 60 points and the odds were highly in his favour.

Ben had not felt so invigorated by racing in a long time. At one point, the entire racing thing was becoming dull and repetitive but after his time with Rey, he was actually enjoying himself on the circuit.

And _Singapore…_

There was just something about racing at night, with all the colourful lights from the sky scrapers, everything glittering, that was almost magical…

And the hotel…

The Marina Bay Sands Hotel, with its three towers and the Skypark overlooking the city… Ben had gotten a penthouse there, Rey sneaking in after the race, after the obligatory celebrations.

Ben had pulled her to the floor to ceiling windows, taking her from behind, thrusting into her as her tits ended up squashed against the glass, her hands clinging desperately to the glass as she gasped and moaned, the city watching underneath them.

Singapore had been special, alright…

**Austin, TX**

Ben won the Drivers’ Championship in Austin, Texas, and First Order won the Constructors' Championship.

Although a part of him wondered if it even meant anything, Ben was satisfied and relieved.

Once again, he had shown Snoke that no matter how hard he tried, he would still rise again. He had defended his title, won by a wider than expected margin. Ben Solo was a fucking racing god. 

Snoke, on the other hand, while appearing all smiles and gracious in public, still managed to drag Ben down, reprimanding him for taking too long to win the championship. 

As always, Ben stood there, taking it all in, his championship already forgotten. He clenched his fists as Snoke berated him before he was allowed to celebrate. Not that he found a reason to celebrate anymore…

Perhaps all his wins were for nothing… perhaps he was nothing and his records would long be forgotten or easily beaten once the right driver came along in the F1 circus. 

He was just a racing driver.

Nothing more…

_Later…._

“Ben," Rey urged as she turned her body sideways to look at him on their king-sized bed. “Go to Tico F1 Racing!”

His eyes opened wide. “But Rey, they’re _American_!” He hissed.

Gaping, Rey scowled at him before throwing a pillow at his face. “Ben Solo, you _snob_! _You_ are American,” she spat, pretending to be angry. “We are currently in America!”

“Hey! You know just as well as I do how American teams never do well,” Ben replied weakly, defending himself miserably. It was no secret that despite F1’s long history, Americans were still generally frowned upon in F1. They were the butt of jokes, heck, he’d heard most of them, his opponents at a young age calling him 'white trash', 'redneck hillbilly' (really, _this_ face?), telling him that he should go back to the States and be a Nascar driver. He’d heard them all. 

Tico Racing, despite existing for three years, were still considered beginners and every year was a race of the clock to find enough funding.

“Race for Tico F1,” Rey suggested, scooching closer as she wrapped one leg over his hip, running a hand through his hair.

“But they’re so _iffy_ ,” he replied in his grumpy voice, unconvinced.

“They’re more solid now, Ben. The Tico sisters are good friends of ours. They’re going to sign Finn next year,” Rey revealed.

Ben looked sharply at her. “ _What?_ But Finn’s got everything any rookie would dream of, starting at a top team.” Why on earth would anyone pass up that chance? 

“Yeah, well, he’s struggling and he doesn’t want to screw up his career. Might as well go to a new team and build some confidence, gain experience. Besides, Leia has backed them financially,” she said in a low voice. “They just signed the deal this weekend.”

“Of course, she did,” Ben groaned as he rolled over onto his back. _More drama to follow._ “I knew she wouldn’t be able to stay away even after she said she would.”

“Ben, the Tico sisters are amazing. They know what they’re dealing with. With your experience, you could help build up the team, help them become stronger. You might get a podium, if chance has it, a win.” Ben looked at her warily but Rey kissed his fingers. “This isn’t me fucking you so that you sign with another team, Ben.” He sighed in relief, his doubt vanishing as soon as it came. She smiled and rolled on top of him, straddling him, pressing her arms on his chest as she gently let her fleshy lower lips swallow his hard member. Watching every inch disappearing within her folds, Ben rolled his eyes and leaned his head back on the bed, emitting a soft groan. 

“Then what is this?” He dared to ask, a question that had been looming since the summer break.

“Ben _, look at me,_ ” she whispered. Their eyes locked and Ben could see the worry in her eyes. “I’m not doing this for a contract. I’m just doing this to try and help you, alright? I’ve seen how miserable you are at First Order. I’m aware of how Snoke is literally breaking you down when you are doing everything he’s asking you to do. He’s going to break you at some point, Ben, and you’re so much better than that. I know you’ve been there for years but you need a change. I can’t bear to watch the mighty, several times World Champion be reduced to some… _monster_. You’re not a monster, Ben. Not to me.” She kissed him tenderly. “You’re so much more.” Slowly, so slowly, she began to thrust back and forth at a languid pace and by the time they had reached their peaks, Ben was not only completely gone for her, he was also beginning to consider that perhaps his future in F1 did not look so bleak.

**FIA Gala**

The room was quiet and the anticipation was at an all-time high. The awards show was coming to an end; the last award going to the F1 Champion. Ben waited in his seat at the First Order table, growing more impatient every minute. He really just wanted to get it over and done with. He had so many better things to do, including the fact that Rey was sitting at The Resistance table next to Finn, who was sending him _stink eye_ glances (not that Ben cared) every now and then. While they might have gotten on friendlier terms during the season, Finn was still wary of him, not fully trusting him, especially after he caught the glances between he and Rey. Rey, on the other hand, kept staring at him, smiling bashfully, even sending him a kissy face when she thought no one was looking.

Ben grinned.

He was looking forward to the time off. Christmas was coming and they both had agreed to spend the holidays in London before Ben begrudgingly agreed to meet up with his parents at their family estate in upstate New York after New Year’s, Han and Leia both wanting to meet the girl that had literally turned his career around.

With a satisfied grin, Ben heard his name being called by the host and the entire hall erupted in clapping and cheering. He ignored Snoke’s shark-like smile and walked to the podium, gracefully accepting the award being handed to him; the exact same one he'd held for the last four years. Feeling its familiar heavy weight, he grinned as he saw his name printed on the trophy, taking a quick look to find his father’s from so many years ago. Smiling politely and noticing Rey’s grin as she clapped her hands eagerly, Ben thanked the audience and waited until the room silenced.

“Thank you so much for this award. It’s quite something when you see your own name written underneath the names of so many talented drivers, my father included,” he smiled. “I would first like to thank First Order for their diligent work in making the cars perform 100% during every race and for their outstanding race strategies. I could not have asked for more. I’ve dedicated so many years of my life and have given everything in every race to be able to reach this new level of greatness and my achievements will hopefully not go forgotten…and hopefully will remain unbeaten.” The crowd erupted in chuckles. Taking a deep breath, Ben looked at Rey and she shone brightly as one of the lights hit her directly, making her brighter than the rest of the crowd. She smiled and Ben noticed tears in her eyes. She nodded her head eagerly, urging him on.

Ben cleared his throat as he gained courage for the last bit. “There comes a time, when you’ve been in this chaotic circus for so long, that you start thinking about your priorities, about what drives you to race. For some it’s something scary, for some it’s a given. For some it’s a sign that things have come to an end but the whole idea is, there’s this sense of _change_. And I’ve noticed this past season, that despite all my career wins, my past and current championships, I was in need of change.” The room was quiet and Ben glanced at Snoke, who was glaring at him, unhappy with the mood of the conversation. Ignoring him, Ben looked at the audience and for once in his life, he felt like everyone was paying attention to him. Even Bodhi Rook and the whole Scarrif team had stopped their drinking and watched with great interest.

“I’m pretty sure you’re wondering what the hell I’m talking about,” Ben chuckled as the crowd laughed along. “Let’s just say that I’ve been thinking a lot lately and I realized that I needed a change. I needed a new challenge. And as much as I have been grateful to be in a team where winning was a prerequisite to succeed, I am now looking forward to being part of a team in need of experience and guidance. I am glad to be able to help Tico F1 from next season. Help them build a team that can hopefully be able to fight amongst the top teams in Formula One.” The crowd gasped and murmured, some cheered (Ben could see Hux throwing his fist in the air as he would finally become the number one driver next season).

Nervously, Ben glanced at Rey, who smiled proudly. The Tico sisters, over at their table, grinned as they received several pats from well-wishers. “I would like to thank my fiancé, Rey Storm, for her constant support and eternal devotion. She made me see the light and, well, let’s just say I have been completely blinded by it. Rey, I love you. Thank you everyone.” The crowd gasped before it erupted into cheers, Bodhi Rook hollering quite loudly. The First Order table sat, shocked, at their tables, Snoke gasping horribly as though he had been broken in two.

Finn Storm's jaw dropped as Rey slowly lifted the engagement ring she bore on her finger, grinning.

Ben took his trophy and went over to the Resistance table, his eyes solely on Rey. He swept her off her feet and handed her the trophy before the pair walked out of the Parisian reception hall, laughing heartily, feeling like champions.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!!!


End file.
